


Weaving a Song

by TheHuntressAdere



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntressAdere/pseuds/TheHuntressAdere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your child will be gifted. She will be able to do what even Elves have trouble with. Be warned, she may not survive the coming days, but then, the fate of Middle-Earth is yet in the balance." "Now for another, one to keep her steady." But Almiel's fate is her own to decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

c. 2020 Third Age

Ilúvatar watched his creation carefully. The Song was still playing but the Valar had been left out, on purpose, of a few things. This caused them to try to maintain as much of a hands off policy as possible but it was becoming a dire situation on Middle-Earth, even with the sending of the Istari. Though his will would be accomplished no matter, there were a few that could be saved that would not be with the way things were going thus far.

Ilúvatar stroked his chin knowing what he was about to do. _I will give them a child_. He thought. He began singing, weaving fabrics together with his voice and affecting the seed planted within a Queen of Middle-Earth.

The Valar stood by, unable to understand the song he was weaving. It spoke of strength, love, hurt, fear, and some even thought death. _Grace be with you child_. Ilúvatar thought. _Now for another, one to keep her steady_.

He found another that could help her and he smiled before softly singing a new thread into his life. One that would only be awakened when he met the child.

* * *

 

_Thranduil…_

_Thranduil!_ Thranduil woke with a start. He had flown upward, reaching instinctively for his sword, before glancing around the room. His wife still lay peacefully in a trance, ignorant of both the voice and his movement.

 _Thranduil, she will not wake. I have been sent from the Valar. She will not hear me, nor will you see me._ Thranduil's eyes widened.

"What have I done to deserve such?" He asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

 _This is not just for you, but for all. Your wife will conceive._ Thranduil was even more shocked now. They had one child, a boy who was fully mature and the Crown Prince. They had never expected another after years of his wife never conceiving. _Your child will be gifted. She will be able to do what even Elves have trouble with. Be warned, she may not survive the coming days, but then, the fate of Middle-Earth is yet in the balance._

He had enough time to comprehend the man's words before darkness took him.


	2. Aranel

c. 2020 Third Age

Thranduil woke the next day with his mind still echoing the words of the messenger sent from the Valar. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, his thoughts now racing with anticipation and slight anxiety. Next to him, his wife stirred most likely because their bond was telling her something was different with him. His thoughts went to what might happen to her if what the messenger said was true, and he thought they were. With that in mind, he then wondered at the fate of all of Middle-Earth. It had always been uncertain living where they did in Mirkwood with the Orcs and Spiders and ever encroaching darkness. Now, however, he had been told that all of Middle-Earth hung in the balance.

"Thranduil?" His wife asked concerned now sitting up beside him. Oiolairë could obviously tell that something was wrong.

"Yes?" He asked, straining to sound fine. His pride obviously told him not to tell his wife, that it would end up fine and nothing need be worried about. Then again, messengers of the Valar were not usually something to be ignored.

"We have a strong enough bond so you don't have to lie to me." So Oiolairë was able to read him better than most.

Thranduil sighed. "I had a vision last night… in a way." He paused to let the words sink in. "It was different because I could only hear words, there was no visual. It was a man's voice that came to me and said that he was a messenger from the Valar."

Oiolairë's eyes betrayed the shock that she heard at his revelation. "You've never had such a vision before."

"No… It was quite a new experience." That was the more obvious approach. He realized he still had not revealed what he had actually heard.

"What did he say?" Oiolairë asked, revealing that she had realized as much. Thranduil did not answer for a minute. He was still too confused himself.  _She will be able to do what even Elves have trouble with. What does that mean?_  Oiolairë sensed something of what was wrong through their bond.

_What is wrong? You seem as if judgment has been decreed on you._

_He… he told me something wonderful._

_Then why are you hesitant? I thought…_

_He also told me something dreadful._

_(fear pulsed slightly through Oiolairë) Why can't you tell me? What do you mean both wonderful and dreadful?_

_I fear hurting you. It… it is something you may find… I am unsure of what has happened myself. I wish not to get you excited, only to become full of fear._

_Telling me this is not helping. You are only making my imagination wander more. I only wonder what could be so wonderfully dreadful._

_(A mental sigh) You are carrying a child, a girl._

_(A pause and then sudden joy) How could you possibly not tell me that? What dread is there in that?_

_He also said that she would have something like a gift, but that she may not survive the coming days. He added that the fate of Middle-Earth hangs in the balance._ He finally looked at his wife whose eyes had widened in fear as she touched her stomach.

"She might die?" Thranduil shrugged helplessly. What answer had he to give? He knew nothing besides what had been told to him. He gathered her into her arms as she leaned into him. He felt her tremble slightly, and he held her closer.

"It'll be okay. We can assume she will live quite a long time. Otherwise, what would be the point of giving me a vision?" He paused hoping his own words were true. Then he smiled as his thoughts led him elsewhere. "Besides, we all know Legolas will be thrilled."

Oiolairë laughed, "True enough," she agreed but then sobered quickly. "Perhaps we should wait to tell him."

"Why?" Thranduil asked and then felt a little guilty as Oiolairë turned her eyes from his. He knew Oiolairë's reasons for keeping silent for the moment. He knew she felt she had injured his own pride.

"Just in case…" Thranduil nodded. Besides, by keeping silent, they would make it an even bigger surprise for Legolas later on, not to mention the rest of Thranduil's realm.

"If that makes you happy," he said. She reached up and kissed him.

"It does." Thranduil smiled and then got out of bed and got ready for his kingly duties awaiting him. It would be a long wait for the daughter he always wanted.  _My little aranel…_  He thought. Oiolairë then smiled as well, reading his mind. She knew her husband as well as he knew her. He had waited a long time for this child, longer than she had wanted him too. With that, she knew exactly what they should name this girl when she would arrive.

_Thranduil?_

_Yes?_

_Her name, it should be Almiel._  Thranduil smiled as he turned to look at her. She could both see and feel the joy emanating from her husband.

_Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almiel- daughter of blessedness


	3. You Will Have a Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas finds he will have a sister.

c. 2020 Third Age (three months later)

"Legolas? Can you come in here?" The King asked. Legolas walked into his father's study, looking curious. He looked even more curious when he saw his mother, who usually did not join Thranduil in his study unless there was some important visitor who wished to privately visit with both the King and Queen which had been happening less and less of late.

"Yes, Ada?" The King smiled softly and then glanced at his wife. Oiolairë had not been completely sure of her pregnancy until two days ago…

_Legolas had just come back from a patrol. His eyes were a little wider and skin paler._

_"Legolas!" Oiolairë had cried. "What's wrong?" She grabbed his hands and then jumped back. "You have much fear…" Thranduil had glanced at her concerned. He had not felt fear coming from his son even though his bond was usually stronger with Legolas than his wife's was._

_"Nana…" Legolas said weakly. His being felt weary and his usual good cheer had been taken from him._

_"What happened?" Thranduil asked._

_Legolas opened his mind to them and they felt his fear as he told them their patrol had barely escaped a group of Orcs who pursued him and his company until they managed to trap them in a Spider's web. One of their own had gotten seriously wounded. Their escape had been pure luck that the Spiders had come back and, at first seeing only the Orcs, killed the Orcs first which gave them time to cut themselves out and regroup to escape the Spiders._

_After his tale was told, Oiolairë had gotten up and hugged him tightly. Thranduil watched amazedly as Legolas breathed once deeply while his glow increased and his eyes were once again filled with light. Oiolairë had sent Legolas had to go rest and then Thranduil had turned to her with a questioning brow._

_"I felt his fear… but it was not through my bond with him. It was as if…" Her eyes had widened and she had automatically put her hands on her stomach. Thranduil's eyes widened._

_"His sister already has a stronger bond with him than we do?" He had asked. It sounded impossible that his sister had already taken the burden of a bond with her brother and helped him, rather quickly, get over his fear. Oiolairë shrugged._

_"Yes… yes I suppose so." She sounded confused but warmth came from her stomach where her hand rested, and where she could feel the beginning of a bond with her forming child._

"Legolas, there's something we need to tell you. You remember how I felt your fear the other day?" Legolas nodded slowly. His mother quietly moved and sat him down, kneeling across from him. "That was not me feeling your pain, it was someone else. Someone who I'm connected to," she drew in a deep breath and Legolas looked slightly concerned. "It's not anything bad, son, you're about to be an older brother."

Legolas looked stunned for a minute. He had known how many times his parents had wished for another child. They had tried more than once before, and the few times his mother had conceived the child had never survived. He looked at his mother. "Are you sure?" His mother nodded knowing full well why he had asked. Then his face broke into a grin. "Finally!" He said. He jumped up and held his mother. "Wait..." He said. "How did my unborn sibling feel my fear?"

"We do not know." Oiolairë said softly. "A gift, perhaps, bestowed on the child. It surely is a cause for joy." Legolas let a trace of doubt flicker across his face before he smiled and hugged his mother closer. He missed the tiny shred of doubt that had crossed Thranduil's face and caused his smile to waver. The words of the messenger left him feeling like it was a mistake to bring the child into the world.

_Do not fear bringing this child to life. She will be a blessing not only to you but to your people. Her fate is hers alone to decide. Your wife was right, she is a blessed child._

Thranduil sat stunned for a second before he nodded his head. Then he smiled. "Legolas?" Legolas looked at him, a grin still on his face. "What do you think of the name Almiel?" Legolas' eyes danced.

"It's a very good name, Ada." Then he hesitated. "How do you know it is a girl?" Thranduil smiled.

"I just know." Legolas shook his head and sighed. His father never changed that much. How he knew things like this was beyond the younger Prince to understand.

"Well if you are right then I know the kingdom will rejoice at the birth of a princess."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, a feast will be in order." Oiolairë and Legolas looked at each other and smiled, knowing quite well not only Thranduil's affinity for a good feast, but the whole of the elves of Mirkwood as well. Their people enjoyed laughter and song, and Legolas had a feeling this would be the biggest feast since either his coming of age or his own birth, possibly bigger.

For, while the people were thankful for a Crown Prince, they, like his father, had long awaited the birth of a Princess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For the purpose of this story, Elves develop in the womb at the same rate as humans. After that, however, their Elf to Man year ratio is 5:1 so a five year old Elf looks and acts for the most part like a 1 year old human. Also, in Return of the King Tolkien refers to the fact that Elves can speak mind to mind and Gandalf can as well by using their eyes. For my purposes, this is increased in Elves with strong bonds so that they can speak from distances and feel each others pain. :)


	4. Meet Your Princess

c. 2020 Third Age (Six months later)

"Push My Lady." Oiolairë did as she was told. Her mind was racing and her body aching. As soon as that thought went through her mind something strange happened. All the sudden it was like the pain was deadened.

Through harsh breaths she asked, "Did you give me any medication?"

"Yes, My Lady, when you first went into labor." Suddenly she gave one last push and she heard the sound of a baby's cries. She sat up and looked at the bundle in her nursemaid's arms. "It's a girl." The nursemaid said and handed her over to her Queen.

Oiolairë looked at her child in wonderment. All of her fears for the child washed away as the tiny girl reached her hand up to her mother. "Almiel…" The Queen cooed. The nursemaid smiled and went into the hall.

"You can go in there now." She said to the King who was pacing frantically outside. The King's eyes widened and he rushed into the room. The nursemaid turned to the Crown Prince who still stood there hesitant. "I think you can go in there as well. Don't be frightened. The child is fine." Legolas nodded and slowly pushed the curtain aside as he walked into the room.

He stared at his parents surrounding some small bundle out of which hands and feet were reaching up to them. Oiolairë looked up and smiled at him.  _Come, meet your sister._  Legolas walked softly over to the bed and sat down. The Queen passed the child to his arms. He stared down at the blonde hair just like his own. The shape of her eyes was the same too. In fact, he would be looking in a mirror if not for the bright green that stared at him instead of the cool blue. She had obviously gotten everything but her eyes from her father. Something made him want to draw her in closer. Everything felt warmer when she was closer. He broke eye contact with Almiel and looked at his parents who were smiling very contentedly at him. He looked back down and then handed the child back to his mother.

After handing her back it was like the room temperature had gone down a little.  _Does she give off that much?_ He wondered slightly. He looked at her now and saw that the glow that all Elves give off was much intensified, maybe even more so than her father's.  _Is that only because she's an infant?_ He asked his father. His father cocked his head and looked at the child again.

_No, it means she truly is a daughter of blessedness._

Then Thranduil smiled wider, "Tomorrow we shall present her to our Kingdom."

**The next day:**

The Elvenking stood at the end of a table that was quite larger than normal, for the whole of Elven civilization in Mirkwood had come. Some had been invited from other Elven kingdoms as well though few had shown up because of the rather late invitation. This was because up until the end of the pregnancy Oiolairë had been worried about what would actually happen. Thranduil was more confident seeing how the Valar would protect the child through birth if they truly thought she could change someone's fate. It was after her birth that Thranduil was worried about.

Nonetheless, a feast had been prepared, one of the biggest in their history only comparable to the one after the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, and after her brother's own birth. So, Thranduil stepped up and clapped his hands, his eyes already dancing. "My kin!" He cried. All became silent as the Elves looked to their King. "Many of you have awaited this day for a long time. As of yesterday, you need wait no longer. I give you your Princess, Almiel of the Greenwood!"

The Queen came forward, carrying a small bundle in her arms. The Elves all looked on to see the Princess they had indeed been waiting years for. The Queen passed the child to Thranduil who took Almiel gently. He uncovered the child's face and smiled at the shining green eyes peering up at him. Then he carefully angled the child so that the rest could see the Princess' face. The gathered Elves all gasped with wonder at the small green eyes and blonde hair that matched the child's parents almost exactly. The child was smiling and now all could see the glow that almost challenged that of her father's who was an Eldar.

"Your Princess," The King said again, but much softer and gentler. The gathered Elves began singing softly, the same song they had sung when Legolas was born. Legolas himself stood by his mother dressed in his Princely garb with a circlet of silver leaves on his forehead. He smiled softly at his baby sister who was now reaching for her father. Her father smiled and let her have his finger which she delighted in suckling on. He laughed softly. Oiolairë rescued his finger by taking Almiel back gently. When the Elves stopped singing he took his wineglass and held it up and the rest followed suit. After he took a sip, the crowd mimicked and then laughter and song broke out as the ceremonies ended. Food and wine were all brought out and joy flowed from Elf to Elf. Even the trees around them shook their branches at the Elves gaiety.

All the while, one of the royal family held the Princess while Elf after Elf came to adore the infant which they had already given their loyalty to. Sometimes the infant was sleeping, other times she was peering about curiously, other times she tried reaching for whoever was above her, and yet other times she simply laid contentedly in the arms of her caretakers.

Everyone who came near her, however, noticed the same thing. The Princess gave off warmth that just was not normal in other life forms, even Elves. Through this, the royal family all realized that she was gifted, but with what they were not sure. Thranduil himself wondered if they ever would.

 


	5. Growing

c. 2035 Third Age

Almiel, now three, was a very joyful child full of laughter. Legolas constantly said they should have named her Lalwendë instead. As a three year old in Elven years, she was only just getting the hang of crawling and was thereby wandering around trying to follow everyone everywhere. Her mother had to constantly stop her from interrupting important meetings in the throne room and from going into her father's study. Not to mention the time she crawled trying to follow Legolas out of the gate. Luckily, one of the guards had noticed her, though it was not hard as she was not a very fast crawler yet, and carefully carried her back to her overly worried mother who had discovered her child was missing.

Finally Oiolairë had assigned one of her servants to the child to make sure she could not go anywhere she was not supposed too. Nonetheless she still managed to make that servant want to pull her hair out. Legolas, on the other hand, found her wandering spirit somewhat hilarious and laughed every time the servant had to extract her from somewhere in the palace at which the servant herself would try hard not to glare at her Prince which only made Legolas laugh even harder.

It seemed that Almiel had grown very attached to her brother and it was he she seemed to be following the majority of the time. He would turn around at some point and find green eyes staring up at him where upon he found them deceivingly innocent. He would then laugh and sweep her into his arms and wait not five minutes before the servant would come bursting into whatever room they happened to be in. He would then kiss her on the forehead and pass her off to the servant who seemed unsure she wanted to take her back. Then Almiel would smile or laugh in the servant's arms and the servant would relax. "You are one mischievous Princess." She would say and then coo at the child who was seemingly irresistible.

On of these days, Legolas swept her into his arms and she looked at him curiously. He cradled her against his body and he felt something shift in their bond.

 _Brother…_  Legolas looked down stunned at his sister. She smiled and then pressed her head against his chest.

 _Yes,_  he had told her before cradling her closer.

_Father?_

_Yes?_

_Almiel just spoke to me, but... Through our bond._

_(Surprise) What?_

_She just said 'brother' in my mind._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_(Swell of emotion) That's wonderful._

Legolas had gone to bed that night rather happy. However someone was not. Almiel had been placed in her cradle and left alone for the night. Her room was adjacent to her parents but, being the King and Queen, they had business that night. Almiel, indignant as always at being left behind, had decided to explore. Having a sudden burst of Elven ability, she had managed to climb out of her cradle and onto the floor. She walked somewhat steadily out the door and into the hallway. She followed her instinct before coming to another curtained doorway. She slipped into the room and stopped. Legolas had been aware that the curtain to his room had been pushed but seeing no one had assumed it was the wind or someone walking by.

He was then quite surprised when something tugged on his bed from the other direction. He glanced down and saw Almiel trying to climb up onto his bed. He laughed softly and pulled her onto his bed. She looked at him with bright green eyes and then started looking around her.  _What are we going to do with you?_  Legolas thought to himself. Finally he made up his mind and lay back down. Almiel glanced curiously at him and he patted the bed next to him. She squealed delightedly and snuggled next to him. Legolas mentally shook his head. He glanced down at her. She was already sleeping soundly. He wished he could remember being able to sleep. Elven children could as they were in need of it to grow, but after a certain stage Elves did not sleep but rather rested their minds by passing through waking dreams or by looking at beautiful things. So as he slipped into his own waking dreams, Almiel slept in her dreams and together they rested through the night.

At dawn, Legolas carried the still sleeping Almiel back to her cradle and set her down softly. She had never been missing so far as the servant knew and she was awoken by her mother. However, every night after she would climb out of the cradle and go to her brother's room. Legolas would then let her stay there until dawn when he would take her back and for awhile it was their secret. It was not until a year later after Almiel had begun to talk to everyone that their secret was found out. Oiolairë had found her bed empty one night and had panicked. Legolas was awoken by his parents' panic and he had calmed them both.  _Peace, she is with me._ He had said to his father.

_What is she doing with you?_

_Well… every night she sneaks out of her bed and into mine. And I never had the heart to send her back._

_(Slight irritation) Pushover._

_Well Ada… you would be too._

_(Grudging agreement) I suppose._

Thereafter they just put the cradle in Legolas' room figuring it would be less of a climb for the young Almiel to have to make.

 _Maybe the servant is right._ Legolas told her. Almiel looked at him curiously, her eyes wide. Legolas laughed.  _You_ _ **are**_   _rather mischievous_. Almiel only smiled.

 


	6. Signs of the Time to Come

c. 2035-2060 TA

Almiel grew up mostly like any other Elf. She learned to walk and talk. She was, however, the Aranel of Mirkwood so she had a little extra than the average elleth to do. It amazed those around her how quickly she had caught on to everything, but also how aware she seemed to be. During those first three years they had called it mere curiosity. Now, however, she seemed to be where people needed her most. It was her father who finally caught on to what she had done.

When she was only twenty-five, barely more than a five year old in human years, she had found her way into the healing ward. The healing ward was mainly only for those injured in battle, as they were Elves, and it happened more than most of them cared for it to. She had gone right to a man with a mortal injury where an Orc had hit him with an axe. She had pressed her hand against his forehead and whispered something in his ear before a healer saw her and took her back to the Palace. The next day the man was completely healed. The healer had immediately gone to the Palace and informed the King of what had happened.

This stunned Almiel's whole family, but Thranduil especially watched her closely after that. He was the first to realize how the temperature of a room would drop after she left, and that her leaving was the only thing that remained the same in all of those situations. He also saw how Legolas looked so alive after having her in close proximity throughout the whole night. Then he remembered how Oiolairë had felt Legolas' pain through her bond with Almiel.  _She will be able to do what even Elves have trouble with. She can empathize better than anyone. She can feel their fear, their pain._  He had thought. The fact of the matter was it scared him. He did not want his daughter to be forced to do something if it only came because she felt immensely guilty not doing it. He would later realize how real this fear actually was.

_Ada?_  Almiel questioned him. She was still his daughter though.  _Why are you sad?_  She felt his pain even at that.

_Tis nothing child. I will be fine._ He stroked her hair gently and then turned to leave. However his daughter caught his hand. He felt warmth filling his arm as he did.

_Do not worry for me._  Was all she said. She then turned and ran out of the room. It occurred to him then that even being able to feel their pain was not her true gift. Her true gift was taking the fear and pain away and replacing it with warmth and light. Replacing it in such a way as to even save someone's life. Someone like the mortally injured man who only needed to forget his pain for a minute to be able to heal.

Around this same time, the servant noticed that the child began to sneak out of the castle much more often. Again, it was Legolas who caught her. Having very obviously become the source of her idolization, she followed him around the Palace like a shadow. Always indignant at being left behind, she tried very consistently to try to follow him out of the gate. One day she actually managed it.

Legolas was in the training arena practicing with his bow for which he was soon being recognized as one of the best when he heard a rustle behind him. He turned and found a very innocent yet guilty face behind him. He crossed his arms.

"Now what would mother say if she knew you were here?" Almiel had given him the puppy dog eyes he had never been able to resist. "Fine you can stay."  _Nana? Almiel is with me._  He felt a sigh come across his link with his mother.  _Do not worry. I will keep her safe._  The child grinned and leaped beside him.

"Show me!" She demanded. He smiled.

"Yes my Princess." She squealed in delight as he managed to stick every arrow to the center of the target. The Captain of the Guard had heard and wandered over to see the Princess laughing as Legolas entertained her.

"Are you not supposed to be training?" He asked the Prince. Legolas grinned at him.

"Yes, but my Princess demanded I provide her with entertainment with my bow." The Captain grinned at the young Princess who had blushed.

"Well then, I will not keep you from your duty any longer." He said and bowed to the Princess. Legolas raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"You, my sister, are getting me in trouble." Almiel shrugged and pointed again at the target.

"Show me again!" She squealed.

Legolas sighed. "As you wish," he said, turning back toward the target.

It was around this time that people stopped asking where she was. If she was not trailing Legolas, she was trailing her parents. If she was not with either of them than all it required was a trip to the healing ward to see her speaking with one of the injured Elves. Any other time she was easily found by asking the trees who delighted in her presence which usually meant she turned up in one of the Palace's gardens. Unfortunately this would prove potentially problematic in the near future.

 


	7. Missing

c. 2060 TA

"I shall see you at home!" Almiel told her brother before leaping off toward their Palace. Now eight in human years she simply buzzed with energy. Legolas shook his head before continuing on with his work. _I am way too old…_ He thought as she bounded off.

That night he came in finding his parents sitting by the fire. "Where's Almiel?" He asked. Thranduil's forehead creased.

"We thought she was with you?" Legolas paled.

"No… she left me hours ago. She said she would see me at home." He could feel his mother's panic.

"Come now," Thranduil started. "She cannot have gotten too far. Let us check the Palace." But though they might as well have torn the Palace, the healing ward, and the training grounds apart they saw no sign of her. Finally Legolas put his hand on a tree.

_Have you seen my sister?_ He asked softly singing to it. The music of the tree sped up as it interacted with the forest and its own memories.

_Quick young Prince! I fear your sister is in danger! She is caught in a web, soon to be dead._ Instant panic flooded him as he pictured his sister being eaten alive by the vicious Spiders. He relayed the information to his father and ran to get his weapons.

"Come Taenron! My sister is in danger!" His best friend and fellow warrior, was almost equal to the Prince as he was Captain of the Guard, heeded the words and ran to get two horses. Collecting their weapons they rode hard through the forest, the trees guiding them to the trapped Princess.

_Almiel?_ Legolas tried asking her, but either she could not hear him or she was ignoring him. Both were frightening concepts to the Prince. They pulled up their horses and climbed the nearest trees. The trees here made the Wood-Elves sad because they were deadened by the affects of the wicked Spider's poison. Singing softly Legolas tried to coax the tree to speak.

_Your sister is beyond aid_. It finally and begrudgingly said. Legolas refused to believe the treacherous tree, and so he and Taenron leapt from branch to branch and tree to tree trying to find Almiel. Then they stopped short upon hearing a familiar voice.

"You are not alone like you think." Legolas' brain spun. That was his sister's voice. "You are part of this world. The world does not reject you unless you choose to be evil. You cannot be so full of pain that you cannot turn back." They slowly came into view of the young girl who was holding a very vicious looking Spider back with only her words. She was indeed caught in the web, it looked as though her ankle had been caught in it. However, she did not yet look like she was in mortal danger.

"You can be free of your curse. Let me touch you." The Spider hissed and reeled at her words. Almiel seemed offended. "Please, let me help you." Some form of anger rose inside of Legolas. She was trying to help this evil creature bent on destroying every good thing! He would not stand for it. He had raised his bow but Taenron put his hand on it shaking his head. The Spider was also rather offended at the words and spit at her before walking away, clearly having lost its appetite.

_How do we get her down?_ Legolas asked.

_We'll have to cut the net that's holding her. You have a knife with you right?_ Legolas mentally nodded. He jumped lightly from the tree. Almiel looked slightly surprised to see him.

_We are here to rescue you._ He said. She smiled weakly.

_I am not the one who needs rescuing._ She said and nodded in the direction of the Spider. Legolas mentally scowled and began to cut at the threads binding her ankle. _Legolas… the Spider is coming back._ She told him. Legolas started cutting faster. _I need to touch him._

_No, I am getting you out and we are leaving._ He said.

_But-_

_You cannot argue with me on this one._ Just as he cut the last strand a hiss came from behind him and he grabbed his sister and dived to the side.

A hiss came out of the Spider's mouth. "You cannot have her!" Legolas said.

_Let me touch him._

_NO!_ He yelled at her. He felt stunned silence coming from her but ignored it focusing more on how to escape. He passed her up to Taenron who was waiting and then jumped up himself. He drew back, aimed, and fired an arrow at the Spider who was attempting to follow them.

"No!" Almiel cried as he did so and he glanced at her stunned. The Spider hissed as the arrow skimmed its body and then gathered itself and jumped at Legolas.

"Legolas!" Taenron said. Legolas remembered what was happening just in time to jump out of the way and onto a branch above him. Taenron managed to shoot the Spider in the eye and it fell back. Almiel had begun sobbing quietly, clutching her stomach.

"Legolas!" Taenron cried again at the Prince who as this moment had jumped down to finish the beast. The Prince looked up in time to see a sword being tossed to him and he caught it and finished the beast then and there. Almiel let out a whimper and she went pale. She might have fallen out of the tree if not for Taenron who grabbed her before she could. He climbed down the tree with the Princess on his back and then handed her off to her brother. She buried her face in his shirt still crying and he had a very confused look on his face as he carried her back to their horses.

Then it dawned on Legolas. His father had told all of them (all of them being Legolas and the Queen) what he suspected her gift really was, but it looked like he had been partially wrong. She could not just feel Elven pain, or even any particular race. She can feel the pain of Spiders, perhaps even the fear of Orcs. She could give light to all of them. If her power increases, what will she stop at? What is the extent of whose fear she can take and replace… with something good?


	8. Bad Tidings

 

 

 

c.2060 TA

"Why did you wander off?" The King asked. Almiel stood rather forlornly off to the side. She seemed dazed and had only recently extracted herself from her brother. Legolas stood off behind her seemingly confused.

_What happened?_ Thranduil asked. Legolas shared the memory with his father as well as his suspicions. Thranduil frowned, remembering.  _She may not survive the coming days…_

"Ada?" Almiel's voice asked.

"Yes?"

"I-I was on my way home, but… I… I felt something I hadn't before. I wanted to see it, to help it. It was so scared… I just…" She broke off. It was the first time she had openly admitted what she could do. Thranduil sighed. He was about to speak when Taenron rushed into the room.

"My Lord, a patrol has just returned. I need to speak with you immediately." Thranduil paused looking at Almiel.

_Legolas, take her to your room and stay there. I'll tell you what has happened later._

_Yes Ada._

"Come Almiel." He said softly. Almiel slowly joined her brother. He put his hand on her shoulder and led her away. Thranduil watched concerned. The new information was shocking and a little bit disturbing. He sighed and turned to face his captain.

* * *

"Here try to sleep." Legolas said. Almiel looked at the bed and then shook her head.  _Come sister, you must rest._  Almiel looked at him. She could feel his fear for her.

_Why do you worry for me?_  She asked.

_Because you are my sister._  She looked out their window glancing at the sunset.

_I never meant to scare you._ She finally said after the sun went down.  _I was not really in danger._

_Almiel… you were caught in a web._

_So? The spider never would have killed me._

_How do you know? It wouldn't be the first time it's happened._

_It feared me too much. I'm not sure why though. I didn't want it to be scared._

Legolas hoped his thoughts were his own at the moment. He thought he knew exactly why. The spider had never encountered a being that knew a spider's fear before. If he had been a spider… he would have been mortified.

_Come child, you still need sleep._ He picked her up and set her down gently on the bed.

"Legolas?"

"Shhh…" He hushed her and closed her eyes. She touched his arm and he felt warmth coming from her. She then visibly relaxed and sighed. In minutes she was asleep.

_Legolas?_  Legolas jumped. It had been nearly two hours since Almiel had fallen asleep during which it had been only him and his thoughts.

_Ada?_

_No its your mother… really? (laced with sarcastic thoughts)_

Legolas sighed.  _I'm sorry, you scared me._

_Is she asleep?_

_Yes, she's not likely to wake up either._

_Then come to my study. We need to speak._

_Yes Ada._

A couple minutes later Legolas entered his father's study. Thranduil barely glanced up from the paper he was writing on.

"What's wrong?"

"I fear war."

Legolas stood shocked for a minute. "War?" He finally managed to ask.

Thranduil sighed, "I fear it so."

"How…?" Legolas started. He broke off wondering what the patrol could have found.

Thranduil smiled weakly. He then pointed out the map. "The patrol was not a normal one. It was one I had sent out awhile ago to scout the forests. It was some of our best." He saw the look on Legolas' face. "Worry not, only one was injured. They went through a large part of Mirkwood. And they found something, here." He placed a small silver figurine on the map. Legolas paled when he saw it.

"Dol Guldur?"

Thranduil nodded slowly. "One of them was old enough to have fought in the Last Alliance. He felt a presence there he had not since before you were born."

Legolas paled.  _The Dark One?_  Thranduil did not bother answering.

"For awhile things have been happening." Taking another figurine he put it on Moria. "Moria has been overtaken by something and many Dwarves are fleeing as well as some Silvan Elves that have fled south out of Lórien. The Witch-King reappeared and has been orchestrating chaos, particularly in Gondor. And most recently Minas Ithil has become Minas Morgul and the last King has been lost forever. His bloodline endurs but a steward now rules over Gondor. Lórien was the first to notice Dol Guldur had been darkening, but were not sure until a patrol of ours and theirs met up. Mirkwood and Lórien are now tied into this and someone is needed to take a message to Elrond in Imladris." He pointed at the paper he had been writing before Legolas had come in.

Legolas shifted. "You wish for me to go?" Thranduil nodded. "But what if there is a battle? You'll need me." Thranduil cocked his head.

"Perhaps, but you're leaving someone out." Legolas' eyes narrowed.

"Almiel?"

"Yes, if her range, both in distance and in life forms, is increasing I don't want her anywhere near a battle."  _Especially if the presence is who it is suspected of being. And even if its not, she still doesn't need to feel anyone like that._  "Besides, I'm sure she'll want to see more of the world." Legolas stared at the map slowly tracing his finger around every place they had talked about.

"How long?" Thranduil glanced at the map.

"Go fast there, but take your time coming back. Go to Lórien instead of coming here. I will send word for you to return. While your there act as ambassador. I don't know what will be happening in the coming years but I will need a representative there. Send messages to me through someone else." Legolas slowly nodded.

"Fine, but you'll still need me." Thranduil smiled.

_You certainly have my stubborn nature._  "Go at dawn the day after tomorrow. Use tomorrow to prepare."

"Will we take horses?" Thranduil nodded.

"Yes, I can't afford sending Taenron with you, but a certain friend of yours was on the patrol from Lórien that met up with ours and he's agreed to go." Legolas frowned.

"Who?"

_Aw, come on, you taught him how to shoot when he visited us here before._ Legolas' eyes widened.

"Haldir?" Thranduil smiled.

"Yes, I should hope the two best Elven marksmen can protect my daughter." It was Legolas' turn to grin.

_You don't really change much do you? Taking away Lórien's best marchwarden for your own daughter? Such a sacrifice._

Thranduil humphed.  _You'll understand if you ever get married and have children._

Legolas pretended to look offended. "To who?" Thranduil crossed his arms.

"Anyone, it's about time the Crown Prince got married anyway. I was hoping for grandchildren eventually." Legolas sighed.

"I'll just be going now. Maybe I'll find someone in Imladris and just stay there since you don't need me here. You can come visit if you wish to see your grandchildren." He started walking off. Thranduil did not stop him, but instead left him with some parting words.

_You're only bitter because that one elleth turned you down for the mere peasant._ Legolas did not stop but Thranduil chuckled as he saw the tips of his ears grow red.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

c. 2060 TA

The next morning Legolas ran into his friend. "Haldir!" He said seeing him across the room. Haldir turned and grinned.

"It's been too long." He said and they clasped arms. Legolas felt his sister enter the room, finally having awoken.

 _Come sister I have someone for you to meet._ Almiel came up behind Legolas but appeared shy and stayed behind his leg. Haldir knelt down.

"And who is this?" Legolas glanced amused at his sister. No matter that people came to meet the Princess everyday, somehow, Almiel still had a shyness problem.

"It's supposed to be the, ah, Aranel, but apparently she likes to hide behind my legs." Almiel seemed to shrink further into his legs as he spoke.  _Almiel? Why are you always so shy?_

 _It's a new person,_ was her answer.

 _Come on!_  He said. She peeked around his legs at the smiling blonde elf in front of her. His eyes twinkled when he saw her.

"Hello." He said. She blushed and hid behind Legolas again. Legolas rolled his eyes and grabbed her. He swung her onto his side holding her close so she could not escape.

"Almiel, this is Haldir." Haldir smiled and took her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Milady." She blushed even more if possible when he lightly kissed her hand, but it went away as quickly as it came and Legolas felt shock coming through their bond.

Despite her shock, she smiled and said, "Hi." Legolas sighed.

"Obviously she is no diplomat yet." He looked at her. "Some excuse for a Princess you are." His voice was lilting and full of laughter as he said it. She gave him an "oops" smile.

"Like you were any better at forty." Haldir teased. Legolas put her down and crossed his arms.

"I most certainly was." Haldir rolled his eyes.

He gave the Princess a meaningful look and said, "No he was not." Legolas eyed him which only made Haldir laugh.

"I cannot believe I used to tolerate you, much less impart my skill to you."

"Just because you taught me to shoot doesn't mean you  _imparted_  your skill to me. Besides, you think I am to like you to do any less than tolerate me." Legolas only narrowed his eyes further. Haldir smiled at his sister. "He only gets like this when someone beats him at his own game." Almiel glanced up at her brother, eyes curious.

"Don't believe a word he says. He likes to think he's better than me." Almiel frowned slightly and looked at Haldir.

"And you better not believe your brother. His pride is only challenged by that of his father's. He says things like that when his pride is wounded."

"My pride-!"

Haldir waved whatever Legolas might have said down. "Will survive to make you stubborn another day. Are we not supposed to be getting ready to leave?" Legolas let his arms go.

"I suppose. I'll meet you at the gate at dawn." Haldir inclined his head but still in a rather sarcastic way.

"Of course, My Ever Diplomatic Prince, I'm not really yours to command." He said and walked away leaving Legolas nursing his wounded ego. Then Legolas turned to Almiel.

"What was wrong?" Almiel's eyes widened at him.

"I… I couldn't feel him…" She said. "And… and when he touched me… I couldn't help him…" She paused and then looked meaningfully at him, "Legolas… he helped _me_."

Legolas' mind spun for a moment before he collected himself. "Well since he's going to be protecting you that's probably a good thing." He said but still wondered silently at the new phenomena. Then he motioned to her. "Come, we must get ready to leave." Almiel took his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To Imladris, the Last Homely House."

* * *

Dawn the next morning found the three companions standing next to the three horses they were to take. For the time being, Almiel was going to ride in front of her brother while the third acted as a pack horse. Even with Imladris being relatively close by, they had no idea how long they were to stay in Lorien before they would come home.

Thranduil and Oiolairë came out to the gate where the three awaited them.  _Hurry my son, make sure someone gets word to Mithrandir._

 _Yes Ada._ Legolas replied touching the scroll hidden within his clothes.

"Take care of my daughter." Thranduil said to Haldir. Haldir smiled placing his hand on his chest.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"I'll be fine." Almiel said slightly exasperated. Thranduil smiled and kneeled down in front of her while Legolas and Haldir were mounting their horses bareback. "I know. But we have to give him something to do right?" Almiel cocked her head and nodded. "See?" He said with a smile. He picked her up and, after her mother kissed her, swung her in front of Legolas. _Good luck,_ he said to Legolas. Then, as they started off, both siblings heard their parent's voices.

_We love you._

Almiel smiled and leaned back into her brother who was smiling as well.

* * *

They followed Haldir who rode in front, eyes alert for anything amiss. It had been three days. Another day of traveling and they would be in Imladris. It was nearing dark when Almiel tugged on Legolas' sleeve.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The horses need water." Haldir nodded and dismounted gracefully. Legolas jumped off and then helped Almiel down. Haldir glanced around.

"Is there any water around?" Legolas shrugged.

"I know there's a river somewhere around here." Almiel stood still for a moment.

"There's a stream over there." She said. Haldir glanced that way. Legolas was staring that way with narrowed eyes. Almiel shifted and then pointed at one of the trees. "She told me." Legolas walked up to the tree and started singing softly.

He felt the tree hum in response. Its lifeblood, water, was coming from somewhere nearby. He then followed it and sure enough there was a small stream. He tested it finding it safe enough. He whistled. Soon all three horses were drinking their share while the three travelers sat in the shade.

"How did the tree speak to you?" Haldir asked curiously. Almiel was playing with a twig. Then she glanced at him.

"I spoke to her because of how lonely she seemed, so then when it spoke again I could hear the water and knew a stream had to be somewhere over here."

Haldir's eyes shifted to Legolas. "Maybe she's more of a Wood-Elf than you are." Legolas' face remained rather blank as his eyes roved over Haldir.

"As long as you don't go putting ideas in her head, she'll be fine." Haldir raised an eyebrow but even Almiel could see the traces of a grin in his lips.

"Oh, and what ideas would I put in her head that you have not?"

"Ha, you're from Lórien yet you also like traveling and adventure. Something hardly any from there ever do. There's sure to be something dangerous for a Princess in there." Haldir shook his head.

"I think it's you she better watch out for. All those tales of those who live in Mirkwood… what is it? More dangerous, less wise?" Almiel glanced curiously at her brother.

 _What does it mean?_ She asked.

_Nothing, just a saying._

_Liar._

_Am not!_

_Liar._

_…_

Haldir saw the silent interaction. Funnily enough, he seemed to be getting some sort of emotional waves from Almiel.  _Why?_  He asked himself. At that moment, however, Almiel's widening eyes darted to his. Legolas, who had been watching a bird singing above them, missed the whole thing.

Almiel looked up as well when she saw him. Her eyes lighted up. She started singing in Sindarin. The bird flew down and landed on her finger where she sang softly to it while the bird chirped along.

Haldir and Legolas sat listening amazed. Her voice rivaled that of any either had heard before. Many Elves could sing well. It was a well known trait of the Elves, but her voice seemed magical. It was as if it alone could wipe away all the fear and pain in the world.  _Her gift keeps getting bigger._ Legolas thought.  _What will she not be able to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Two Towers Legolas rides Arod bareback and Gandalf calls it Elf-Style. Also when Haldir meets them in the Fellowship he says he only knows the Common Tongue because he is one of the few who has travelled abroad.


	10. Chapter 10

c. 2060 TA

They arrived at Imladris the next day nearing sundown. Legolas seemed amused at Almiel's look of wonder when she saw the city. The golden aura it was dipped in seemed to her bright and homey. "That would be why it is called the Last Homely House." Legolas said.

Haldir smiled. "It is beautiful, your brother just likes to think Mirkwood is better." Legolas made a small noise of disagreement in his throat.

Almiel cocked her head looking at the city. "Neither is better… they are too different." Haldir's smile faded into a proud curve.

 _Young wisdom?_  He asked Legolas.

_Yes… she seems to get something from the fact that her father is of the High-Elven._

"Ah, young Prince, my lord awaits you." Erestor said as they arrived. Legolas inclined his head and motioned for the other two to follow him. Now Almiel followed him, again shy, as they walked through the open and grand building.

After Erestor knocked on Elrond's study they heard a deep "enter" and then the doors opened inward. Almiel was now hiding behind Legolas again and Haldir smiled at her antics. "Legolas Thranduilion, I trust your journey was safe?" Legolas placed his hand on his chest and inclined his head.

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

"Good, what of you Haldir of Lórien?" Haldir copied Legolas' movements.

"It was well, My Lord." Elrond nodded and then saw the flash of gold behind Legolas.

"What have you brought with you?"

"It seems it wishes to remain shy in the presence of new people." Legolas answered, not without sarcasm.

"Your sister?"

"That remains to be seen as she seems to be incapable of showing her face in front of anyone new."

"Legolas!" Came a muffled cry from behind his legs. He sighed.

"If you would just come out…" Elrond smiled slightly as a small face poked around Legolas' legs but, upon seeing Elrond looking at her, she disappeared again. "Come on," Legolas pleaded to her, "this is Lord Elrond, master of the house. You cannot hide forever."

Haldir again surprisingly felt a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and slight fear coming from the young elfling.  _Almiel, do not fear, he is a good and wise man._ He then felt some gratitude flow from her to him.

"Come child, you have nothing to fear from me." Lord Elrond said. Almiel slowly peeked her head around Legolas once more. This time she actually moved in front of him but she still stood rather shyly in front of her brother, grasping his arm for comfort. "I hear you're the new Princess of Mirkwood." She nodded blushing. "Well, I have a child of my own, Arwen, who would probably love to meet you." Almiel cocked her head. She seemed to hesitate about something, but then she nodded. Elrond smiled then looked back at Legolas. "Will you be joining the feast tonight?"  _What did she hesitate about?_

"Yes, of course."  _I will have to speak to you later, about a couple different things. As urgently as possible._

"Good, Erestor will show you to your rooms." It was a clear dismissal. Haldir and Legolas inclined their heads again and then Erestor led them out of the study. _Come by after the feast._

_Yes, Lord Elrond_ _._

* * *

Their rooms were side by side with Legolas and Haldir in one and Almiel in the other. An older, motherly servant entered Almiel's room and smiled at her. "It's been awhile since young ones were running around here." She said. Almiel smiled back, still rather shy, and shrugged. "I guess we'd better get you ready for the feast. I brought some old dresses of Arwen's that Elrond said you could wear for tonight. Let's see which one looks best shall we?" Almiel nodded slowly.

"You wish Arwen and her mother were still around here instead of Lórien?" She asked. The servant froze and turned to face her.

"What makes you think that?" Almiel's started to speak then shut her mouth. The servant gave her a look, and she blushed and looked down.

"You… you had a strange look in your eye." She said. Then she looked up and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry." The servant felt warmth and her pain disappear as she looked into the eyes of a now smiling elfling.

"Well then, come and get dressed. I have a feeling your brother wants you to look the part of a princess."

Legolas smiled at his sister who had been dressed beautifully as he had once seen Elrond's daughter dress. "Your sister looks beautiful." Haldir said softly. Legolas nodded.

"Yes, she'll be a beautiful woman someday."  _If she lives that long._

"And a great Princess I'm sure. Everyone in Mirkwood already loves her, at least, that's what I heard the little time I was there." Legolas nodded again.

"Yes, her youth is a joyful presence to have around." Haldir did not speak again, but rather watched as the young Almiel turned to them dressed in silver. It accented her glow and made her hair seem effervescent. Her green eyes shined as she looked at them and the silver crown showed her status as a Princess. She grinned slightly embarrassed. Legolas smiled at her.

"Come our presence will be missed at the feast if we do not go." Almiel took her brother's hand while Haldir walked behind them. Her eyes sparkled as she looked to her brother who was dressed in his customary light blue and silver with a silver crown of his own to wear. His glow gave off a soft light and his blue eyes shimmered wherever he looked. She wondered if she would be as looked up to as her brother was.

They walked into the feasting room where Elrond was already seated. Erestor greeted them and motioned Legolas and Almiel to the seats across from Elrond and Haldir to a seat diagonal to Almiel next to two elves. It was curious, Almiel thought, that those particular elves looked completely identical. Then she heard Haldir's voice in her head.  _They are the sons of Elrond: Elrohir and Elladan. They are twins._

 _Thank you._  She said and looked over at Haldir who winked. She smiled. He was wearing red robes making him look the equal of everyone else. She looked back at the twins who seemed the image of their father with grey silver eyes and ebony hair. They wore midnight blue that seemed to accent everything about them and give off the sense of royalty though they wore gold crowns instead of the silver that she and her brother did. She realized this must be because of their hair. She then realized that no one called Elrond "king" either like everyone called her own father.

 _You're right._ Legolas said to her.  _We are technically the only Elven royalty left in Ennor. Elrond is the master of the house and everyone considers him a Lord. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn both exude power. They are the rulers of their own realm in Lórien as well but they do not call themselves King and Queen. Only Thranduil actually became King when he declared Mirkwood his realm. It hardly matters though. All three of them might as well be Kings or Queens._

The twin across from her smiled. "I'm Elladan." He said. "What is your name young Princess?"

"Almiel." She said softly playing slightly with her fork as he spoke to her.

"You look much like your brother." He said, then with a twinkle in his eye he added, "although we'd best hope you don't end up like him." He said though Almiel could feel a sense of mischievousness coming from him.

"Don't mind him, he and his brother are the source of all mischief in Imladris, and probably also a pain to their father." Elrond smiled slightly as he overheard the conversation.

"And lately I've lost all control over them." He said. Both twins looked at him feigning hurt, but Almiel was not fooled. She would know if they were actually hurting.

"Ah, words hurt don't they young Almiel?" Elladan asked trying to get at least one other on their side. Legolas stayed quiet this time, but Haldir watched very carefully.

"Yes, but those words didn't hurt you." Elladan's eyes looked surprised.

"How do you know? My father and fellow elf conspire against me and I don't find it hurtful." Almiel cocked her head.

"No," she said. Elrohir leaned closer.

"Well what about me? Did the words hurt me?" Legolas felt a growing apprehension in his gut.

 _Almiel…_  he warned.

"No, it seems as if you have heard those words, or similar ones, before." Elrond's eyes caught Legolas'.

 _You really must inform me more of her._  Legolas looked down. Elladan and Elrohir were exchanging a look that was not good for anybody.

They leaned forward toward Almiel. "Then what would hurt us young princess?" Legolas put a hand on his sister.

"I don't think you want to ask her that question." Elladan raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why not? You haven't been telling her stories about us have you?" Legolas smirked.

"Of course not. No one needs to hear  _anything_  about the two of you. Especially not anything that involves your supposed pain."

"I'm offended that you think so unhighly of your superiors."

"Superiors? You forget that I'm the oldest of the young." Legolas said.

"Yes, and you are the youngest of the young." Elrohir said to Almiel.

"So you would certainly need some, ah, coming of age questioning." Elladan continued.

"She's forty. She doesn't come of age for a very long time." Legolas said.

"Either way she has yet to answer the question." Elrohir said turning back to the young girl who looked very confused.

"Careful my sons, someday you will bite something that bites back." Elrond said rather passively. Elladan sighed.

"You positively ruin all our fun."

"Just a warning Elladan."

"So?" Elrohir said to Almiel. Legolas felt the questioning thought process coming from her. Haldir was watching as he ate.

 _Try not to offend them._  Legolas told her. She glanced at the twins who were awaiting her answer.

"You have pain but before you mentioned it, it was buried deep within you and nearly forgotten. When you brought it up it became more noticeable." She paused. "The thing you fear is not hopeless as you think." Both twins faces had mirror images of shock. Elrond gazed at the child.

Haldir felt guilt coming from Almiel as it seemed something else was bothering her.  _Elrond warned them_. He told her. Legolas had to meet both twin's eyes as they moved to his.

"Did you tell her?" Legolas shook his head. "But, you must be lying, she could not know."

"I only knew because it was then rolling off you in waves once you brought it to the front of your mind." Almiel said, not really feeling hungry anymore. The twins looked to their father who was examining her with his eyes. Then he looked around finding that everyone else was already done eating and was awaiting his signal. He stood.

"It is time." He said and everyone moved slowly to the next room. The twins stopped their father.

"How could she have done that?" Elrond hushed them.

"Legolas is speaking with me tonight." He started to move off again. "But if I were you I wouldn't ask her about your pain again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennor- Sindarin for Middle-Earth
> 
> A/N: I know there's a lot of stories that have Thranduil's father establishing Mirkwood, but everything I've read by Tolkien himself suggests Thranduil actually established it as a Kingdom around 750 S.A. (second age). I have read the three pages in Unfinished Tales that has Oropher, but in two separate timelines in Lotr and People of Middle-Earth Tolkien suggests Thranduil established Mirkwood. If you want a better citing, I have one on the first chapter of A Nation is Formed. That's it! Thanks for the support:)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be book verse until the trilogy where it will be book and movie verse depending on what is best for the story. It will include some add-ins of my own and some events will be slightly AU.


End file.
